


Peysol's Sonnet

by margdean56



Series: Tower Mountain/New Hope stories [16]
Category: Elfquest
Genre: Gen, Peysol, Tower Mountain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margdean56/pseuds/margdean56
Summary: A costumer's credo, of sorts.





	Peysol's Sonnet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in _Tales of the Tower_ #5

I deal in outwards; not for me the probe  
Inward to pierce the hidden heart of things.  
Though not amazed by shift of shimmering robe,  
I do not seek to strip it where it clings;  
Rather, enjoy its show, and mark the trace  
Its weaver's hand has left within its line.  
Though carven mask may screen the shadowed face,  
The sculptor's soul from out its form will shine.  
Why is deceit called art, but that it makes  
New patterns where it strives to hide the old?  
Creation's still creation, though it takes  
Bare truth and costumes it in cloth of gold.  
Beauty's its own truth, even when it lies;  
My judgment thus shall dwell within my eyes.

\--Peysol


End file.
